Sunset On The Ranch
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: After completing the Forest Temple, Link decides to go to Lon Lon Ranch for some relaxation. Arriving at sunset, he and Malon share some quality time together. "Why would I be kidding? The prize for beating my record on the obstacle course is one of our prized cows! It's not exactly something I just give away, you know. You should be happy to get one! They're very rare!"


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~:o:~**

The evening sun began to sink behind the horizon. Malon sighed as she tore her eyes away from the entrance to her family's ranch, disappointed at the lack of her father's return. Turning back to walk to the corral, she looked at Ingo. "We might as well close up for the night."

"Of course, Malon! I love working here!" He rushed off into the barn.

She sent him a wary glance as she walked on. "Right…"

Malon stepped into the corral quietly so as not to disturb any animals. She leaned against the gate post, gazing at the horses as they milled around. Few of them, now old and not fit for much of anything, were once conditioned to serve some officers of the Royal Guard. Sometimes she liked to imagine that the Princess herself would have picked one of them as her personal steed, sending Lon Lon Ranch to a whole new level of fame. Though, now that the Princess was rumored dead or missing and nearly all of the Royal Guard was dead, there wasn't any way that her fantasies could come true.

Sighing, she began to usher the horses out from the corral when she heard the soft thuds of a horse's hooves. At a glance she saw that all her horses were standing still or moving very slowly. _If it's not my horses, then it can only be one person…_ She whirled around with a smile.

"Fairy Boy!"

The green-clad young man dismounted his horse and walked up to her. His eyes seemed troubled, but a small smile graced his lips. "Hey Malon."

"I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

He swallowed hard before answering. "Fine."

She noticed the small cuts along his arms and legs, and how a fading bruise decorated his cheek. "Fine, hm?" She cocked an eyebrow at him doubtfully.

"I was…in the Forest Temple." He averted his gaze.

Malon sensed that something happened to him there, something he obviously didn't want to think about. Though she didn't know anything about a Forest Temple and felt curiosity well up inside her, she decided it was better she didn't ask. She cleared her throat. "Well, that's interesting, I guess… But anyway, since you're here, what can I do for you? I was about to close up for the night, but I can make an exception for a friend."

"Actually, I was hoping I could try that obstacle course again with Epona." His eyes lit up again in hope.

She nodded with a smile. "'Course you can!" She called out to Ingo, who was on his way to the hay tower from the barn. "Ingo, don't worry about putting up the fences today! I'll take care of it!"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Malon! I love working here!"

"That man's as crazy as a cucco…" She shook her head before turning to Link. "Well, ready to get started?"

**~:o:~**

Link bounced in the seat as Epona cleared another hurdle. He grunted as she came down to the earth and kept running. "Hi-ya!" He leaned back to smack her rump again.

"You're at forty seconds!" Malon cried. This was his fourth time in a row, and so far he still hadn't managed to beat her record yet.

Epona cleared the hurdle on the hump of the last turn, her shoes digging into the dirt as she pushed off to keep her balance. She neighed loudly as she master urged her onward.

"One last hurdle…"

"Forty-five seconds!"

The Hero of Time closed his eyes as Epona soared over the last hurdle, the wind whipping his hat back. He heard a faint "Eep!" as Navi clutched his hair lest she fall off. Epona hit the ground again and kept going. He gave a shout of joy as they crossed the finish line. Slowing down to a trot, he directed his horse to the farm girl. "Time?"

She grinned and showed him the stopwatch. "Forty-nine seconds exactly."

Link dismounted and took the watch from her in disbelief. "I don't believe it… After all this time I finally did it." He smiled widely and handed it back. Puffing out his chest in mock arrogance, he asked, "So, what is my prize?"

"Your prize, Fairy Boy, is your very own Lon cow!" Malon dragged him over to the barn and threw it open, revealing the cows. "Ta-da!"

"A…cow?" His shoulders slumped forward. "Malon, you're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding? The prize for beating my record on the obstacle course is one of our prized cows! It's not exactly something I just give away, you know. You should be happy to get one! They're very rare!" She planted her hands on her hips.

He raised his hands defensively. "All right, all right… Thanks for the cow. But how am I supposed to keep it?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll have it sent to your house."

"My…house? But my house is in the Lost Woods! Any normal person that goes in there gets turned into a Skull Kid!"

She scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "That's ridiculous. You're a normal Hylian and your house is there."

He sighed, not wanting to anger her or progress the argument. "Ok then."

"Hey, why don't you help me put up the fences? I told Ingo I'd do it but to be honest I'm not strong enough for the big ones. They're pretty heavy." She smiled brightly. "But we should be able to get them if we work together."

"Sure, I'll help." He shrugged, following her out to the corral.

**~:o:~**

"That's the last one!" Malon slid the door to the barn closed. Above them the moon and stars shone. "That took longer than expected… I wonder how Ingo gets done so fast every night?"

"He just loves working here, I guess."

She giggled softly, nodding. "That's what he always says, but… I just don't know about him."

Link found himself following her as she seemingly drifted to the middle of the corral. She looked up at the night sky, the lights twinkling off her eyes. He stood next to her. "This is how I knew you were all right."

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion at him.

"Your singing every night. It told me that you were all right when I came back."

At first she felt a bit flattered, until she felt a twinge of horror. "Do I really sing that loudly that you can hear it all the way across Hyrule Field?"

He chuckled. "No. I was walking pretty close to the ranch. I didn't want to go in because… Because I was afraid you might not be here anymore. I was afraid that everyone had been killed." His face took on a serious expression. "I mean, seven years… That's a long time."

"But the important thing is that you came back." She reached for his hand, holding it gently in her own. "You came back and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Link couldn't help but see the irony and ignorance in her statement. She didn't know about his quest. She didn't know much about happened to Hyrule beyond the ranch. Surely she knew Ganondorf had taken over, and her father was nowhere to be seen, but of the Sages and the Temples… She didn't have a clue.

"Sing for me, Malon. Please?"

She nodded slowly. "All right."

He pulled out his ocarina as she began her nightly song. Putting the instrument to his lips, he played along. Together they stood in the corral under the stars, music drifting over the hills from the ranch. Behind them, Epona grazed silently as Navi flitted around her head.

In that moment, Link allowed himself to forget about his quest. He forgot about losing Saria, about the Deku Tree Sprout, about his parents' fates… He only concentrated on the music and on Malon. He felt that Malon would become something more to him than just a farm girl during his journeys. The ranch held a sense of comfort and protection for him, and at the moment, he had no better friend than the red-haired young woman singing beside him. He fully intended to return, and often.

**~:o:~**

**Reviews are appreciated.  
**


End file.
